


We Care About You

by Sevenbucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I noticed the sheer lack on this OT3 and decided to make it myself, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Sickfic, The Balance- refernced, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kisses!!, so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenbucks/pseuds/Sevenbucks
Summary: Lil glitchy bab gets sick and a local squid and octopus boyfriends are here to help him- - -because i am trash for both this ship and trope
Relationships: Error/Ink, Error/Nightmare, Error/Nightmare/Ink, Ink/Nightmare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	We Care About You

**Author's Note:**

> HAGGSHS U SWEAR IM WORKING ON WELL THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR

Nightmare stood in front of the closet, trying to decide on what to wear. He sighed heavily and started to close the door, opting on not getting changed for the day. Maybe they all could just relax, stay in their pyjamas, the gang were all out on some 'cryptid hunting' adventure or something for the weekend so they could do anything really.

Two slender, tattooed arms slinked around his waist, the bony phalanges linking at his sternum. A warm body pressed against his back.

Nightmare smirked. “Mornin’ Inky.”

The artist hummed in response, clearly still tired. “Can you come back to bed? Please~ ‘m sleepy...”

”Gotta cook breakfast first, okay?”

”mkay.”

Nightmare turned in the embrace to hug the smaller back, wrapping his arms around his tiny bones. The artist was so short and cute omg-

Focus Nightmare, stop the gay thoughts.

”Is Error awake yet?” He asked, resting his skull on the others. Ink shook his head in response. ”No, which is weird. Usually he’s the first up...”

Nightmare frowned and linked his fingers with Inks. “We should check on him then.”

They pulled apart and began walking to their shared bedroom. Nightmare gently opened the door as to not make too much noise and the two stepped into the room.

”Glitchy?” Ink called out, letting go of Nightmares hand and making his way to the bed. He leaned on one knee over the soft covers and placed a gentle hand over the lump of blankets.

Ink gasped and pulled back the covers. “Error, why are you shaking???”

The two skeletons souls dropped at the sight of their glitchy boyfriend sweating and shaking, bones rattling softly. Nightmare sighed and pressed a hand to his foreskull, he was burning up.

”Oh Error... you’ve gotten sick again.”

”s-sorry...” The black skeleton replied, voice hoarse and lacking his usual glitchiness. 

“No no, don’t apologise. You didn’t do anything wrong. Just rest here and we will take care of you, okay?”

Error seemed to attempt to protest before sinking further into the mattress due to a bout of coughs. The others rubbed his skull and arm soothingly and helped him sit up when it had stopped.

“ughhh... sorry about t-this guys...”

Ink frowned, cuddling up to Error and pulling the other’s skull to his chest. “Why?”

”You have to take care of me so much, i’m always getting sick and-“ he started coughing again.

Nightmare kneeled down in front of Error, taking his hands in his. “You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? Your body is still getting used to not spending so much time in that hellish anti-void,” Ink and Nightmare both furrowed their brows at the mention of it. “So let us take care of you, we love you and want to make sure you’re gonna be ok. This isn’t forever.” Nightmare smiled and gently rasped his knuckles on Errors skull. “We don’t mind taking care of someone so cute anyway.” 

Errors already vivid blue blush started turning yellow, signifying his embarrassment... and love towards his datemates.

”T-thanks... I l-love you b-both so much.”

Nightmare gave his skull a small kiss then slid off the bed and made his way out the room. “We love you too, I’m going to get some stuff you will need, alright? Do you think you can handle some food?”

Error considered it before nodding hesitantly. “Y-yeah... I suppose something small.”

Nightmare nodded back, and left the room. Ink turned back to Error and smiled at him lovingly. He pressed a small kiss to the side of his mouth and nuzzled his cheek, to which Error gave a small whine and tucked his head into Inks neck. "Love you Ruru, you can take a small nap if you want, Nighty will be back soon."

"mhmm." Error was out like a light, leaving Ink to stroke his datemates skull.

\- - - - -

Nightmare gathered a wash cloth, fluffy blankets, chocolate, a glass of water and Errors favourite plushie that he made- a classic sans that he had left beside the coffee machine. Nightmare loved how childish his two datemates were, they were so damn adorable. Regardless of the fact they were both the most powerful creatures in the Multiverse and had a god-like status, Nightmare loved them both to bits. He also got extra respect for being able to pacify the two when needed. Dream had smirked when Nightmare stated he was dating the god's, and declared:

"Ink's your problem now."

Nightmare had to give some kudos to his brother for managing Ink that long, and while fighting against Error. Their relationship didn't stop them from having battles over AU's, it was a handy way to keep the balance and to keep magic levels from going over the top.

Nightmare smiled fondly at the thought of his partners, he was glad getting into a relationship didn't make people assume he had gone soft, but instead feared him more for having powerful and dangerous associates and more people to care about. He had quite the reputation amongst monsters now.

Good.

He once again ascended the stairs and back to their room, to the adorable sight of Ink singing softly to a sleeping Error. All three of the skeletons could sing, and did it frequently to calm, assure or just for fun. Nightmare set the water, chocolate and blankets down, set the doll in Errors arms (which he adorably curled around.) then went to dampen the cloth in the bathroom sink. Returning, he set the cloth on Error's skull and curled up with his partners, pulling the blankets around them. He wrapped his arm around Ink and pressed the artist to his side, giving his cheek a nuzzle.

Ink sighed happily and glanced down at Error. "I hope he gets better soon, It pains me to see him like this. I can tell he's getting frustrated with being bed-ridden so much."

"He will, this is nowhere near as bad as the other times, he'll recover quickly."

Ink nodded and looked up at Nightmare, eyelights changing to hearts. "Isn't he so cute, though." He whispered. Nightmare smiled, "Yeah." His gentle smile turned to a smirk. He leaned forward and gave Ink a light headbutt. "And so are you!!"

Ink squealed and laughed. "Nuuuu.... I'm not cute!" He complained pouting. 

The guardian chuckled. "Yeah.... you are~ and I'll prove it!" He said, cutting off whatever Ink was about to say with a sweet kiss. He felt the artist practically melt under him. Pulling away, he laughed at the blissed out expression Ink was wearing. "Adorable~"

"Can y'all stop being so damn cute 'm tryna sleeeep~"

Nightmare looked down to meet Error's hazy gaze. Ink was a little slow, still having to snap out of the stupor he landed himself in. The glitch smiled weakly at them, reaching a hand to brush at Ink's face. "Heeeeeey~ Kiki~ You thewe?" Ink looked to Error, laughing at his apparent delirium. "Yeah, Ruru, 'm here."

Error was the definition of: :D right now, and Nightmare was loving it.

" 'Mare...Kiki..."

"Mhm." "Yeah?"

"Um. Cuddles?"

Nightmare instantly helped Error sit up, placing the glitch between the two. He removed the wet washcloth and handed Error a chocolate bar.

"Eat that slowly, okay?"

Nightmare and Ink wrapped their arms around Error, Nightmare using his tentacles to embrace them all. Error sighed in the warmth, barely getting through a portion of his chocolate before falling asleep again- Ink soon to follow.

Nightmare kissed the top of both their skulls before curling his taller form around them and drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day please give me validation


End file.
